A Rose's Tale
by VAfan1
Summary: This story is based off my life. The Vampire Academy characters are being used to conceal the identity of the people in it.
1. Chapter 1

_**These are my words; not Rose's.**_

"_Love is blind; but temptation is great." Whoever said this to me when I was younger was right. Falling in love with someone is something that just happens and when you don't see it before it happens. Temptation on the other hand, you can sense it, yet you give in to it because it is something you can't resist even if you try. _

_I'll never forget my first love affair and how it had changed me into the person I am. The pain, joyfulness, and most importantly: the person whom I had loved at the time. _

_I've had many things happen to me in life, although many of you say to "suck it up", that is what I've done most of the time. I never had once complained about life until these events that had changed my life and myself. _

_Although I have moved on from most of it, I still carried that burden around. I let myself fall yet again but the end was the same. Then again and the ending was bittersweet. But, the fourth time was the one that truly made a difference. _

_It was a romance that many wanted and can only dream about, but yet, it didn't work out that way on my part. Although my heart will always hurt, I'm glad to say that it was the way it was because I never thought that anyone let alone one boy would make it that way. _

_Although the ending was sad, it's okay. I know some people will hate this story, but it doesn't matter because this is my story and I finally need to say something about it. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy Characters. _**

_I still somehow relate everything back to my parents. I don't know why, but I do. Maybe it is because they both made me, I don't know. One day, I will have a definite answer, maybe I won't. _

"Ibrahim! Where have you been?" Janine yelled as Ibrahim finally came home. She had called him numerous times earlier in the day and he said he wasn't coming home until later that night since he was buried in work. _Bullshit,_ she thought to herself, _he lost his job last week! Can't he just say the truth? _ Ibrahim has been doing this a lot lately. Coming home late, smelling like booze and sex, and of course, the messages from women that she doesn't know. It was already late in the night, as she was already in her nightgown and holding only a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Ibrahim rolled his eyes as he got out of his black Mustang and slammed the car door shut. He really didn't want to deal with his wife's nagging right now. He had enough stress on his plate already. He had other shit to do other than deal with her.

"At work, I told you already." He lied smoothly to Janine who only glared at him. Obviously, she has stopped believing him. He has already caught on to that but still tried to lie his way out of it.

Janine's mother, Deidre, held her granddaughter Rosemarie close to her as they both watched Janine and Ibrahim fight from the front window of their one-story suburban house. Rosemarie is barely two years ago and was sucking on her thumb while pulling on her grandmother's ear, a habit she has. She looked like the combination of her mother and father. Her father's tanned skin and eye shape, but, with her mother's fine hair and temper.

Janine took out a cigarette from her pack then popped it into her mouth and lift it up. Ibrahim sighed. He hated how his wife would smoke every time that she got mad. He believed they only made her madder.

Ibrahim and Janine had met when she was finishing college and when he was working with his mother. He had dropped out from high school when he was sixteen and decided to help his mother, Nora, with her business instead. She sells vegetables in the local farmers markets and also has a small convenience store in town. Janine had been helping her mother who also sells in the markets and met him when they both were competing for a certain stall. When they stopped fighting and actually got to know each other, he found out that she is indeed older than him by six years. At first, he joked around with her about her age, since he was only sixteen and she was twenty-two. Then later on, they somehow fell in love and accepted each other's differences. They dated for about five years before settling down and having their beloved daughter.

Many people still disagree with their relationship after all this time. They say how Janine is being too much of "the boss" and how Ibrahim won't grow up. Many had worried about the future of Rosemarie even before her parents started fighting. Maybe the people's talk had instigated the fighting or maybe it was the fact her parents just couldn't stop.

Ibrahim pushed Janine out of his way gently. "Babe, please, I don't want to deal with this." He said as he tried to enter the house but Janine pulled the back of his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?" She challenged him. "I called your office and they said that you were fired last week! What have you been doing all this time?" She yelled at him.

Their next-door neighbors had actually turned on their porch lights and were peeking out of the curtains to see what was disturbing their rest. This isn't the first time that this has happened. The young couple were actually the talk of the neighborhood. Many had even started betting on what was the cause of each fight. This one, on the other hand, no one had a clue about. It was one of those rare fights that just happen.

"I told you; I was at work." Ibrahim said once again to his wife. He knew the lie wouldn't work at this point, but it was the only thing that could save his ass at this point.

Janine took out the cigarette and let out a puff of smoke. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" He said nothing. "Rosemarie was sick earlier! We just got her home from the hospital." His eyes widened. He hadn't known. "I tried reaching your beeper but got no response from you then I called your working place to reach you but all I got was a notice that they had let you go a week ago!" Janine was basically yelling at the top of her lungs at this point. Many would say she was overreacting, but was she really? Her infant daughter had a high fever and they had just gotten home from the hospital.

All he could do was stand there and look at her. His face was sullen as she yelled at him. He felt guilt filling him up but he still made no move to comfort his wife or even apologize.

"Janine, please, let's just talk about this in the morning," he said as he tried leading her into the house.

She resisted and then slapped his face, hard. He was stunned as the slap left a hand mark on his face.

Janine just glared at him as she clenched her fist. She felt so much emotions filling her in that moment and even felt many names she wanted to call him on the tip of her tongue. But, her baby was still in the back of her mind and she didn't want her to hear those awful things she wanted to say. Instead she said, "Dammit, Ibrahim! You're such a liar! I know you were fired. You just won't say the truth and actually face me! What are you scared of, coward?"

Ibrahim's sister Irene was also watching the ordeal along with her niece and her in-law. She felt she needed to get her brother out of there, so she quickly grabbed the house phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?" she said. "I'd like to report an assault in front of my in-law's home." The operator asked her for more details. "My sister-in-law just slapped my brother and they are fighting and it seems she's getting more violent. Please send help." She cried into the phone as she hung up.

Deidre's jaw dropped. "What do you think you're doing?" She questioned Irene.

"She just hit him! Someone had to do something." She replied.

Deidre's face puffed up. "Are you stupid? She's a mother! Your own nieces mother and you just called the cops on her."

As Deidre scolded Irene, Janine continued yelling at Ibrahim who was still lying back trying to defend himself although he knows he was already caught. He just wouldn't give up without a fight.

About thirty minutes later, the police had arrived. They handcuffed Janine and put her in the back of the squad car.

"What do you think you're doing to her?" Deidre came out to talk to the police all the while still holding little Rosemarie who had unshed tears in her eyes. Nobody had noticed except for Janine who looked at her daughter desperately, quietly urging her not to cry.

"Ma'am, your daughter is being charged for physical assault. We have to take her in for questioning." The officer said coolly; although he had doubts that Janine, who was thin and short, could even do any real damage to Ibrahim, who was buff and tall. "She may have to be held over night."

Deidre was outraged. "But she's a mother! This is her baby." She lifted up Rosemarie who only rubbed her eyes. "You can't take her in! It isn't her fault."

The officer nodded. "We know about her daughter. But, we still need to take her in since it is protocol." The officer sighed as the baby only looked at him with tearful eyes. "We'll make sure this is cleared up." Was all he said before he got into his car and then drove away with Janine in the back.

"Give her to me." Ibrahim said to Deidre who hesitantly handed over Rosemarie. The tears in her eyes were finally falling over as she leaned her face down on her father's shoulders. He tried soothing her while rubbing her back to stop her crying. Rosemarie just lay on his shoulder and cried silently.

That night, people didn't know who to feel sorry for. Ibrahim, Janine, or Rosemarie. Many felt sorry for Ibrahim and Janine, seeing how their marriage is breaking at the seams. None of them even thought of how it might have affected Rosemarie. They thought she was too young to even understand. Little did they know, it would affect her greatly in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

_My mom and I talked a few days ago about the day after her arrest. She told me how she felt like she was losing what she loved most. As I wrote this, I only hope to capture a smudge of what she had felt. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. But, please, this is my mom's feelings and I really don't want to fully say it because of that. _

The following morning, Joseph, Janine's father, bailed her out using her paycheck that she had received the day before. She had plan to use that money for their house bills, baby expenses and such, but her parents didn't have enough set aside to pay her bill and her younger brother and sister didn't know what had happened yet. As she left the station, she was still in her nightgown but she looked sweaty, tired, and miserable. She had spent the whole night answering questions and couldn't sleep because she was too busy worrying about her child.

They drove home in their old royal blue mini-van. Janine spent most of her time staring out the window while Joseph just concentrated on the road. They didn't have much to say to each other. Usually, they would be talking to each other but Joseph stayed quiet for his daughter's sake.

Nora had called Ibrahim after Irene told her what had happened and he packed his things along with Rosemarie's then left to stay at her house, which was in the next town over and was about a two-hour drive. Joseph and Deidre tried convincing Ibrahim to stay, mainly worried about how Janine would react, but he was unrelenting in his decision to leave and left in the middle of the night.

When they finally reached home, she got out of the car before he could pull into the driveway. Deidre noticed her daughter waiting in front of the front door and opened it to let her in. Janine didn't even look at her mother and quickly ran to her and Ibrahim's room.

Their room was just the size of a regular bedroom that consisted of an oak dresser, a full sized bed, and of course a dark oak crib where Rosemarie would sleep in. When Janine entered the room, she noticed something was off. The bed was made; Ibrahim usually didn't make up the bed when he woke up and noticed that Rosemarie's crib wasn't messy either.

_He wouldn't. . ._ She feared as she imagined the love of her life abandoning her and taking their only child along with him. She stood frozen at the foot of the bed. She heard her heart beat in her eyes and tears started clouding her vision.

Deidre stood at the threshold of the room quietly and unnoticed by her oldest daughter. She didn't have the heart to tell her how her _husband_, she thought of the word with a bitter taste in her mouth, had just basically kidnapped their child and ran. Her heart swelled as Janine broke down to her knees; she knew what would come next.

Janine felt numb yet dizzy. So many things were going on in her head that she didn't know how to respond to. She feared of losing her husband and her baby. She knew that she needed both of them in her life and can't believe that this is actually happening. Her hand covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes and sobbed quietly.

_Why, Ibrahim? _She thought to herself, _why did you just leave? Why did you take our daughter too? _Her heart broke for the first time in years. She hasn't felt pain like this before. She started blaming herself. She questioned if she really is a bad wife for hitting him and yelling at him. She also questioned why on Earth she didn't see it before.

Many of those who talked about the couple's problems had said many things about the couple. Even though many were on Janine's side, most were on Ibrahim's side all because he was the one who got slapped. They would call Janine the "bitch wife." Only because she would yell at her husband and get angry if he acted rude or didn't listen. Honestly, is all of that her fault? Some of it, maybe, but not all.

Deidre was one of those people who believed that and knew the truth. She knew her daughter wouldn't have acted like that if only her husband had treated her right. As Janine laid on the floor sobbing, Deidre slowly approached her and placed her head on her lap and let her daughter cry.

"He's a fool," Deidre said as she rubbed Janine's back, "Nora had told him to get out of here and be sure to take Rosemarie," The woman spat at her in-law's name, "He's now staying in that house of hers with Rosemarie." Her voice cracked a little because she too wanted to cry, "A mother should never be separated from their child."

Janine sobbed more. She was worried that Rosemarie would be crying for her, her little girl really was a mommy's girl. She started getting horrible mental images of her crying in her playpen alone and neglected, because that is exactly what her father did. He neglected her every time he had to watch her. The last time he watched her alone, they had to rush to the hospital because she choked on her locket and couldn't breathe.

Jade, Janine's younger sister, and Marcus, Janine's younger brother, were standing outside in the hallway as they listened to their older sister cry and their mother trying to soothe her. They felt horrible for her. She constantly goes through pain and most of it is blamed on her. While pregnant, there was many occasions where she almost had a miscarriage and Rosemarie had been born nearly a month early. They knew Janine couldn't bare to lose Rosemarie back then; nobody was able to release her pain. They couldn't even hope that everything would be okay after this. . .

Although no one else but Janine heard it, or maybe she was imagining it, there was a familiar cry of Rosemarie's that rang in her ears. It was a cry only Janine would recognize; it was the "I want my mommy" cry.


	4. Chapter 4

_I have to say that although I loved my dad's mom, she was pretty radical in some things._

Somewhere two hours away from Janine's family home, Ibrahim and Nora had a discussion in the living room while they ignored Rosemarie's cries coming from the baby monitor. They had both woken up about an hour ago, but didn't talk since they were waiting for Rosemarie to wake up.

Nora and Ibrahim looked alike. They both had the same eyes, hair color, and such, except Ibrahim's hair was short and a little spiked while Nora's was long and permed. Ibrahim was about seven inches taller than her as she only came up at about 5'3".

"Ibrahim, you must think about Rosemarie!" Nora shouted with her hands raised, "She needs a mother who isn't abusive."

"But, mom, Janine only did it once. She would only do that if she were really mad—"

"No, she wouldn't." Nora cut him off. "She is abusive and you know it. Remember that poor old couple at the market? Look at what happened then."

Ibrahim remembered that incident very well. He and Janine were walking around the market with her aunt, Phoebe, when an older couple walked pass them and pushed her aunt. Janine had gotten fired up and was very angry. She asked why they did it, calmly, they started yelling and shouting instigating the fight. Janine acted on impulse and slapped the lady. The woman shut her mouth while her eyes watered up. Her husband did nothing except back away. Deidre and Joseph later on saw what was happening and dragged Ibrahim, Janine, and Phoebe away from them. About a week later, the older couple tried to sue Janine for assault and for a "ruined reputation." Janine had won since there were witnesses who saw the whole thing and the court saw how it could have been avoided if the couple didn't do what they did.

Although everyone else saw Janine's innocence in that case, Nora didn't. She never told anyone else, but she really thought her daughter-in-law should have gotten some kind of punishment; even though Janine was pregnant with Rosemarie at the time.

Ibrahim sighed as he mother continued on about how Janine is an unfit mother. True, there were times where she could have resorted to anything but violence, but that wasn't all that made up Janine. She only acts like that out of anger and stress; something she has had a lot of lately. But, unknown to Ibrahim, he really did have the same views as his mother about Janine being an unfit mother; he just wouldn't say it.

"You must take Rosemarie, Ibrahim." Nora said confidently. "I won't allow her to stay with that _mother _of hers." She said the word with disgust; she didn't see how someone like Janine deserved that title.

Ibrahim's jaw dropped and he sat there speechless for once in his life. _Take her away? _He thought about it, _I can't do that to her_. He still loves Janine and wouldn't want to even try to hurt her although he has numerous times. He didn't think it would be right of him either to take away their daughter from her, even though he already did take her away.

It was always unknown to Ibrahim how he had hurt Janine. Before, whenever he came home, if he came home, Janine would be crying her eyes out or would have locked him out of their room for the night. It never had occurred to him that he was causing her any kind of pain. Ibrahim usually spends most of his free time with his friends and always had. They would go to bars, shooting ranges, hang out in the cemetery, and even try to pick up prostitutes. He didn't believe any of that would hurt Janine or their child.

Nora stood up from her place on the couch and patted her son's shoulder then went up the stairs to go back to sleep. She knew her son needed time to think about what he would do and hoped that he would do what she said.

While they had talked and while Nora tried to take a nap as Ibrahim thought about his situation, Rosemarie had cried the whole time loud and clear but no one had bothered to check on her. She was hungry, but neither one of them fed her. She was bored, but they didn't entertain her. And of course, she _still _wanted her mother with her.

After a couple of hours of crying, Janine finally changed out of her nightgown and in to a pair of jeans and a black tank top. Her stomach was very empty since that last she had eaten was yesterday afternoon, since she was too angry because of Ibrahim to eat. Deirdre had ordered her Chinese food, her favorite food when she's upset. She pigged out on Chow fun and egg rolls as her brother and sister tried to tell her how she can get Rosemarie back.

"You're her mother," Jade pointed out, "Nora doesn't have the power to stop that."

Janine just nodded. She was really worn out from everything that has been happening. She didn't sleep yet and was _still _worried about her daughter.

"But, Ibrahim is still her father," Marcus countered, "He has just as much a right as Janine."

Jade narrowed her eyes at him, "Dude, he basically kidnapped her. And, he hasn't been acting like a father anyway. He's always hanging out with his friends—"

Marcus covered her mouth as she didn't stop talking. He looked over at Janine whose eyes were wide open and she had her hands on the table. "What has he been doing?" She demanded.

Marcus glared momentarily at Jade as he uncovered her mouth then looked to Janine with a sullen look. "He's been hanging out with his friends a lot. That's why he always comes home late and why he lost his job." He shrugged. "He stopped showing up."

Janine had an incredulous look in her eyes. The anger she had the night before was nothing compared to what she felt now. She only had one thing on her mind that was that she was going to bring Rosemarie home whether or not her mother-in-law or if her husband will try to stop her. There was no way that they can use Rosemarie as leverage as long as she had Rosemarie and she didn't want them to brainwash her. The only thought that Janine had in her mind was that she was going to get her back and she wouldn't leave without her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry, guys. I haven't been updating lately. I had a wedding to attend, a baby to take care of, and because of a lot of stressful stuff dealing with you know who and schoolwork. -_- Anyway, I just want to say that I'll be posting a new chapter soon for the following stories: _

**The Rose in Hollywood**

**My Cold Ending **

**A Rose's Tale **

**Time Needed **

**Springtime Resurrection **

_I'll try to post them up by the end of the school year. By then, there should be no stress or schoolwork to do. :P LOL _


	6. AN

_Okay, so, I know I pretty broke my promise to all of you on here about the updates. _

_I would like to say that I'm sorry for letting you down. I didn't have time to write this summer because a lot of drama happened, plus, writing was not a top priority. I had a wedding to plan out for my Uncle and Aunt, I had to deal with some of my friends drama, I had to finish some Summer school work because I'm a Senior this year and I want to graduate with my class, and, I have a new boyfriend named Liam whom needed me more than my stories._

_I'm so sorry for letting you all down. _ I'll_ TRY_ my best to get on and update, but, I'm not saying when or which story. _

**ALSO, THIS IS FOR THE READER WHO SAID I MADE "GOOD EXCUSES." I'm sorry YOU have no life and need to check out on my updates. I'm sorry I HAVE a life and is not always on a computer. Before you say something, please think that some people have lives and that these so-called "excuses" need to be dealt with first. **_  
><em>

**Love you All,**

**SmokeAndMirrors1713 / VAfan1**

**(I finally got into Black Veil Brides, too! :D) **


End file.
